Swimming Dead
Swimming Dead is the tenth fanmade case in the Countryside district in PetersCorporal's fangame. Case Background The victim was a teenager girl called Victoria Findfold who lived in the gated community Northwest Winds. She was found dead in the common swimming pool of the neighborhood. The killer was the victim's best friend, Holly Etrusk. The night of the murder, there was a party in the gated community's common room. Victoria, Holly and their boyfriends went away from the party, near the swimming pool. Holly had seen Victoria kissing her boyfriend at the party, so she was enraged. The two boys started arguing, because Victoria had told his boyfriend he had another lover but had promised to stop seeing him. Holly and Victoria were arguing too. Holly had a gun with her with bullets Victoria's boyfriend had given to her. Holly shot her because she was very angry and Victoria fell to the swimming pool. When she saw the blood she realized what she'd done, as her intention was to harm her, not to kill her. In the Court, the defense said that it was a manslaughter and not a murder, but Judge Gonzalez explained that Holly was under normal mental conditions and that the killer and the victim weren't fighting so it was not self-defense. Holly was sentenced to 6 years in jail with parole in 4. Victim *'Victoria Findfold' (Pushed into a swimming pool after being shot) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Holly Etrusk ' Suspects David Hickets (Security Guard) Suspect's profile: The suspect practices shooting Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears black clothes Holly Etrusk (High schooler) Suspect's profile: The suspect practices shooting - The suspect is left-handed Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears black clothes Pablo Sount (Victim's boyfriend) Suspect's profile: The suspect practices shooting - The suspect is left-handed Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears black clothes Anna Etrusk (Holly's mother) Suspect's profile: The suspect practices shooting - The suspect is left-handed Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears black clothes Jeffer Ubber (Supermarket cashier) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer practices shooting *The killer is left-handed *The killer wears black clothes *The killer has black hair *The killer has blue eyes Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: The lethal party *Investigate Common Swimming Pool (Clues: Victim's body, Torn tickets) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Bullet (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (2:00:00) *Interrogate Pablo Sount *Examine Register book (Result: Words deciphered) *Analyze Register book (00:30:00) *Examine Torn tickets (Result: Tickets) *Investigate Common Room (Clues: Bracelet) *Ask Holly about the bracelet *Ask David Hickets about the murder *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: She was a flirt *See what Anna Etrusk wants to tell you *Talk to Jeffer Ubber *Investigate Security post (Clues: Gun) *Examine Gun (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (6:00:00) *Talk to David Hickets about the gun *Ask Holly about her fight with the victim *Confront Pablo about the victim's relationship with Jeffer *Investigate Cocktail table (Clues: Glass of wine) *Examine Glass of wine (Result: Saliva sample) *Analyze Saliva sample (3:00:00) *Ask David Hickets about the party *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: The friends' necklace *Calm Anna down *Investigate Pool underwater (Clues: Necklace) *Examine Necklace (Result: Bloody hair) *Analyze Bloody hair (6:00:00) *Investigate Security desk (Clues: Surveillance record) *Analyze Surveillance record (4:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (3 stars) Additional Investigation: We'll miss her *See what Anna Etrusk wants *Investigate Pool underwater (Clues: Necklace) *Examine Necklace (Result: "Best friends" necklace) *Give the necklace to Anna (Reward: 1,500 coins) *David Hickets needs your help *Examine Key (Result: Wrong key) *Investigate Security desk (Clues: Box) *Examine Box (Result: Common Room key) *Investigate Common Room (Clues: Flower garlands) *Give David Hickets the decorations (Reward: Security guard jumper male/Security coat female) *Talk to Jeffer Ubber *Investigate Cocktail table (Clues: Broken teddy bear) *Examine Broken teddy bear (Result: Teddy bear) *Analyze Teddy bear (3:00:00) *Bring his teddy bear back to Jeffer (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *This is the first case with both a female victim and killer. Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°21'26.57"S 64° 9'21.78"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen: Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville